In Holy Matrimony
by thewretchedchild
Summary: An untimely action results in a unusual event. Liason. Review please...
1. Default Chapter

Hello All- here's a new story for you. I decided in the bleak land of today's GH, we needed a little bit of humor, hopefully this will fit the bill. This is mostly a "set the scene chapter" and I'll try to get then next one all together for you shortly.

Ahem: As you know, reviewing is a must. A lack of reviews will be taken as a lack of desire to see where this is going. Consider yourselves blatantly threatened.

Disclaimer: I don't know how many time I have to tell you, stop f-ing up my show with your stupid storylines- sigh- alright, no, it's not mine…. None of it. sob

**Chapter One**

"I, Elizabeth, take you Jason, to be my lawfully wedded husband. From this day forth, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, forsaking all others, until death do us part." Her breathing was loud in her ears, and she could feel her heart slam against her ribcage with each beat.

"I, Jason, take you Elizabeth, to be my lawfully wedded wife. From this day forth, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, forsaking all others, until death do us part." Jason could not remember another day so apart from normal. His voice as raspy and his brain more or less refused to process the information that, for whatever the reason, he was now married to Elizabeth.

"You may kiss the bride." The Justice of the Peace stole a discreet look at his watch. The couple had come racing in five minutes before close, and as a result, he was now working overtime. He briefly realized that it was a little sad, that this had become such a boring, routine job that two people putting their lives into each others hands inspired nothing but impatience. Though, he considered, from the nervous terror on their faces at his declaration, he wasn't sure love was the motivation in this particular union.

"You may now kiss this bride." The word echoed in her ears and she squeaked quietly as Jason leaned in, his eyes fixed determinedly over her shoulder. To her relief, he missed her mouth, kissing her slightly to the left of her nose. Kiss completed, Jason backed up quickly, clearing his throat.

"It's done." He said. They both hurriedly signed the license, and were ushered out by an impatient Justice.

They stood on the street in front of the courthouse, both completely unsure of what to do next. "Look…" Jason started.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped. "How in gods name am I going to explain this to Lucky?" She adopted a vacant, faux innocent tone. "But Lucky, I _said_ I was going out to pick up a few things." She dropped her voice to a masculine note. "Oh of course Liz, I just didn't realize they sold husbands at the Quickimart." She stood there fuming.

"I'm sorry." Despite the gravity of the situation, Jason had to repress a smile at her reenactment.

Sarcastically: "Oh, well then." She looked at him for a minute. Then kicked him in the shin. He flinched but said nothing. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to kill people in public, in front of a witness? Especially not in front of a witness everyone saw you with? Idiot." She glared at him, eyes narrowed, and he prudently backed away.

"I didn't have a choice. You saw me kill Faith, but you also saw that it was self-defense. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have killed her in public, no." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm really sorry you got dragged into all this, but you didn't have to marry me. I could have… figured something else out."

She sighed. "No. No one should have to suffer another minute because of that woman." She sat down on the curb and groaned. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to, well, everyone. It has to be believable of we're going avoid being charged with obstruction of justice."

He sat beside her. "I know. Look, we'll tell Lucky and Sam the truth. They deserve that. And Sonny."

She sighed. "What about everything else? Where will we live? How will we tell people?"

"Look, Elizabeth," he said, becoming annoyed, "I don't know. Believe it or not I hadn't actually made plans in the event of our sudden marriage."

"Right. Okay." She took a deep breath. "We'll have a party. A reception, at Jax's new hotel, as a way of announcing it. Next week, just to underline the whole 'spontaneity' of it all."

"Okay. That sounds good. I'll have Sonny book us the room and send out invitations. In the meantime, tomorrow, I'll find a house for us."

"Right. Tomorrow. I'll get packed."

They stood up and faced one another.

"Well, goodnight, Husband." She joked wanly.

"Goodnight, Wife." He forced a smile.

TBC 

Don't forget to review…


	2. Chapter Two

An Update! Yay! Remember kids, review, or I'll weep pitiously in some back corner of my house while rats scurry about.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Two**

"Lucky!" She cut off his tirade with a yell. "There was nothing I could do about it. I mean, this was the only thing."

"That's not true Liz. Jason is the one who did something stupid. You did not have to get involved." Lucky was un-swayed.

"I was a witness. Everyone saw us leave together. I couldn't risk perjuring myself, not after all the brushes I've had with the law lately."

"You said it was self defense. It might not even have gone to trial."

She snorted. "Right. No one in this town would have believed that."

Lucky scowled at her. "Your ex-husband is the DA. You're on good terms. I'm sure he would have believed you. You just wanted to do this. You've always had a thing for Jason."

"That's all totally ridiculous. We both know that John Durant is practically in charge now. And he will stop at nothing to put Jason and Sonny behind bars. I did what I had to do, and it's done, and I'll see it through. And Jason is practically married to Sam. There is nothing between us. I'm telling you all this because we've… started something and I thought I owed you an explanation. Either you support me or not, but either way, I need you to keep this to yourself. Will you do that?"

Lucky felt his temper flair to a new high. "Of course. What do you take me for? I've been one of your best friends for years. Even if I think this is the stupidest thing you've ever done, I'm not going to betray you!" He bellowed.

"I know. I'm sorry." She hugged him. "I have to pack." She began opening the drawers and pulling out clothes. When she tossed her underwear and nightclothes into the suitcase, Lucky pounced.

"Aha! What's this?"

"My nightgown?" Elizabeth said dryly.

"This is not a nightgown. This is negligee. I forbid it." His voice took on a petulant edge.

She eyed the oversized t-shirt with a picture of Calvin and Hobbes on it doubtfully. "What would you prefer?"

He dug through the drawer. "Here."

"Lucky- it's late spring. It's pretty warm. I think thermal long underwear with a flannel bathrobe is going to be a bit hot, don't you? Besides, it's not like he'll see me in the…" she looked at the t-shirt again, "…negligee. We wont be sharing a room."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll bring both? Happy?"

OOO

"Sam! Of course I don't love her! I love you. It's just the way it has to be." Jason explained for what seemed like the eightieth time.

"I've seen the two of you together. You want to be married to her, or you would have found some other way." Her voice was firm.

"I'm not going to go through all the reasons this was the best option again. I know you heard me the first time. Clearly you think there is something going on between us, and that's the real reason you're so upset. I don't know how to convince you that isn't so."

"You can't. Maybe you don't realize it, but there _is_ something between you two. I saw it at the wedding."

"The wedding?" He echoed stupidly.

"Yes, when she caught the bouquet and you got the garter. You had that little dance, and _everyone_ could tell there was something up. And what do you know. You both ARE the first to get married next." He sighed again. Which only infuriated her. "And the way you were looking at her at _Kelly's_-"

"_Kelly's_? Sam, this is ridiculous. Elizabeth and I are friends. Nothing more. Either you trust me or you don't." She refused to speak, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. I have to go. I'll see you later." He walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

That had not gone so well as he had hoped. He sighed. The entire day had been a nightmare. Silly woman. He was no more in love with Elizabeth then she was with him.

His phone rang. It was the housing agent, letting him know she had found something suitable. For a hansom fee, she had found him an apartment that night, and would testify under oath that he and Elizabeth had been looking for an apartment together for some time. He thanked her, and left a message on Elizabeth's cell, telling her where to go tomorrow.

TBC

Hey wait! Where are you going? Did you review? Oh, okay then!


	3. Chapter Three

Okay- so a few basics for you all to know: I'm more or less just fashioning the GH world as I go. Jason and children bore me now, so I'm leaving Cameron behind (though he's very cute and all). Sonny and Carly (let's go crazy and say it's the original Carly. Let's all give a shout out to Sarah Brown. Don't get me wrong, I loved Tamara, but Sarah- oh yeah baby- she just defined Carly). Just assume everything is the same unless the story points otherwise. For the record, I guess Emily and Nik are different, cause I don't want to deal with whiny Em and jailed Nik, so they're just happily lurching about Wyndamere (or however it's spelled- help me out here).

**Chapter Three**

Carly has just sat down to a healthy breakfast of Donut and Coffee when Jason stepped in. "G'morning." She said cheerfully, in a good mood since Sonny wasn't there to scold her and make her eat grapefruit.

"Good morning." He said awkwardly. "Is Sonny here?"

"No. He said you had something to tell me though."

"Yeah- I'm moving out of the penthouse." Jason looked around the room for something to use as a shield when she erupted.

She scowled. "Why? You love it there."

"I… uh… got married yesterday. We want to live somewhere less… fraught."

"You married Sam!" She shrieked. "Without telling me first? How could you marry that tramp?"

"Carly." He said warningly.

"Whatever." She backed down. "I can't believe you got married without me there." She ripped a bite out of her donut.

"I didn't marry Sam."

"What?" She said, mouth full.

"I married Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Who? WHAT?" The donut spewed from her mouth. "_Elizabeth_! _WEBBER_? You _WHAT_?"

"Carly…" Jason sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"An explanation for why you married Miss Muffet, out of NOWHERE would be nice. Does Courtney know?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea if she knows or not. My guess would be no, but I haven't talked to her. She's marrying Jax." He reminded her pointedly.

"That doesn't matter- she still deserves to know. _Why_, Jason?"

"I love her." Expressionless.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You do not."

"I do."

"You do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do t- Damn it Carly! Who married her? You? I'm telling you I love her, at least have the grace not to involve me in schoolyard bickering." He yelled.

She yelled back. "Oh, you LOVE her? Since when? Since you married Courtney? Since you proposed to Sam? Since she drop kicked you for Ric-fucking-Lansing? For Lucky?"

"Yes. I have always loved her. I never stopped." This time the words were soft and firm, and the briefly shut Carly up.

For a second. "I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem. We're having a reception on Friday. I hope you'll come."

She snorted.

"Good bye Carly." He stomped out the door, closing it behind him.

Carly massacred her donuts.

**Meanwhile**

"Steven, would you just- look, let go. I serious Steven, I feel fine, I am fine. _Let me GO_." She wrenched her arm out of her brother's hand, forestalling his attempts to drag her into an examining room.

"Fine? You come in here and tell me you've married a hit man whom you have nothing but a passing acquaintance and you expect me to believe you're fine?" Steven's voice was incredulous and concerned.

"Look, Steven, you haven't been here. Jason and I have been friends for a long time, and more than that for some time." She tired to sooth him, but he was having none of it.

"Look, I admit there seemed to be sparks at Emily and Nikolas' wedding, but you said there was nothing going on. Since when have you been romantically involved with him?"

"Well, after her was shot-" Steven groaned. "A couple of years ago, I took care of him. We held together all through the crypt-"

"Crypt?" He interrupted.

"Incident-" She ignored him.

"Incident?" His voice got higher.

"And when I got shot." Steven collapsed onto a waiting room couch. "But we had a falling out after Sonny's 'death.'"

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "You sure know how to pick um, Liz."

"Oh bite me. I've seen the way you look at Carly, who's married, by the way, to a mob boss, and your ex, Rachael, doesn't exactly seem to have all her ducks in a row."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just don't understand how, or when this all happened is all."

She sighed. "It was fast, I grant you, but I'm, uh, ecstatically happy about it, and I hope you'll be happy for me. We're having a reception Friday, And of course I hope you'll come."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it." His voice was the epitome of grim certainty.

Elizabeth sighed again, but left it. She had to go arrange for the invitations to be sent out.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

You may eventually start to wonder about the logic of my original premise, As in: Liason marrying to avoid prosecution. You may begin to ask yourself, "Where is law enforcement in all this?" Or think "you know, this doesn't make any sense." All true. Faith is the McGuffin. She doesn't matter. Law enforcement will appear only when it's convenient to me, etc. I figure y'all figure, but this is for the record. Just sit back and enjoy the Liason ride. It's the Pretty Woman idea. The original concept sucks, but you can enjoy the movie anyway. D 

Also, some of you keep sweetly hinting that I need to post longer chapters. I'll try, but being mean is just my way, you know?

Chapter Four 

_To Our Friends and Family_

_You are most cordially invited to help us celebrate the occasion of our marriage this Friday, the 13th of May, 2005, at Seven in the evening. _

_No gifts are necessary._

_Directions attached._

_We look forward to seeing you there, Sincerely, Jason and Elizabeth Morgan._

The invitations were delivered via messenger by eight p.m. that evening. By eight fifteen pandemonium had engulfed Port Charles.

**8:03pm **

"Hey babe." Jax dropped a kiss on Courtney's head, handing her a glass of wine. "We got a invitation of some kind." He added, sprawling next to her on the couch. He handed her the square white envelope.

"Huh. I wonder what it could be." Courtney mused, ripping open the seal. She quickly scanned the contents. "What!"

"What?" Jax leaned over and read the invitation. "Jason and _Elizabeth_!"

"They're not- since when are they- nobody told me that-" Courtney trailed off, too disoriented to finish a single sentence.

"Yeah." Jax knew what she meant. "I always thought Elizabeth had more sense then to marry a lowlife like Jason." He added.

"Excuse me?" Courtney's voice had a dangerous edge.

"I mean- uh- that is-"

**8:07**

"Nikolas?" Emily called. "We have mail."

Nikolas strolled into the living room. "Now? Isn't it kind of late?"

"A messenger brought it." She handed it to him.

He ripped it open. And snorted. "This isn't funny."

"What?" She took it from him, then huffed as she read it. "Oh please, who would fall for that? "

Nikolas shook his head. "It's completely unbelievable. Who would even play a ridiculous joke like this anyway? Lucky?" He picked up his cell phone form the coffee table, hitting speed dial three. "Lucky? Hey- did you send us a letter?"

"No." Lucky's voice was dark.

"Well, we got the weirdest letter, inviting us to Liz and Jason's _wedding_ reception." Nikolas rolled his eyes at Emily as he spoke. She smiled.

"Are you going to go?"

"Am I going to- Excuse me?" Lucky repeated the question. "Of course we're not going to go. It's a joke."

There was silence on the other line. Emily watched her husband, brows drawn with concern at the suddenly serious note in his voice.

"Lucky?" Nikolas asked. "It is a joke right?"

"I think I'm going to skip it." Lucky replied. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

"Lucky? Lucky! Ahhrrgg!" Nikolas hung up.

"Nikolas…" Emily looked at him with a question in her eyes.

He shrugged helplessly.

Her jaw dropped.

**8:08**

"What kind of inbred moron wakes a guy up at 8 in the morning!" Luke shook his fist at the retreating figure. He continued grumbling, his head pounding with a hangover as he ripped open the note. He read it with blurry eyes. "Oh honey. You can do better then _that_…" He'd tell her so at the reception. He threw the card aside and stumbled back to bed, wondering why it was still so dark out.

**8:08 Again.**

Liz ignored her phone with resolution. It had been ringing non-stop since 8. She walked up to the cottage Jason had rented and dropped her suitcase on the porch. She turned at the sound of a car coming up the drive. The truck rolled to a stop, and the engine ceased. Jason stepped out. He grabbed a bag from the bed of the truck and walked over to her.

**8:10**

Audrey Hardy looked at her grandson with disbelieving eyes. "Steven, what do you mean that Elizabeth got married? To Jason?"

He spread his hands wide. "That's really all I know. She told me this morning."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Audrey's voice was hurt.

"I think that she came her with that in mind, but she couldn't find you, and she had to go, so she told me instead."

Audrey sighed. "Jason Morgan."

"Did you know they were…" Steven searched for words. "Seeing each other?"

"Not recently. But they've been dancing around each other for years." She rubbed her forehead abstractly. "I thought for along time that they would- well, Liz seemed devoted to him. We almost had a falling out over it. Did really. Did you know that was why she moved out?"

"No." Steven was fascinated by this look into his strange little sister's life.

"Yes. I wanted her to stop seeing him, and she refused. The point is that I had resigned myself to their relationship, but then it seemed to be over. Oh." She huffed. "it's impossible to keep up with Elizabeth."

Steven nodded emphatically.

**8:11**

"Somebody get the door! Get the door you inbred ingrates- Stupid, useless-" Edward muttered to himself as he opened the door. "What?"

"Letter for you sir." The messenger handed over the envelope.

"I supposed you expect a tip?" Edward growled.

"No sir, that wont be necessary." He turned and fled.

"Idiot." Edward closed the door with a thud.

Monica walked down the stairs. "Did I hear you yelling?" She asked pointedly.

Edward ignored her, reading the letter. "Well what you do you know; that brain damaged miscreant got married."

"Jason got married?" Monica ripped the letter out of Edward's hands.

"Now see here-" He protested.

"Shut up you old coot." She said absently. "Alan! ALAN!" She called.

"What is it?" He head pooped out of the living room.

"Jason has gotten married." She waved the letter in the air.

"Really? To Sam McCall? Can't say they don't deserve each other."

"No, to Elizabeth Webber."

"She's our best nurse." Alan said incredulously. "She _seemed_ intelligent. What on earth would she go and do a thing like that for?"

"It always pains my to be in agreement with you." Edward said in the background.

"Alan!" Monica spoke sharply.

But Alan was stubborn. "What?" He asked with faux innocence.

"Elizabeth is a lovely girl-"

"That's what I said-"

"And I'm sure she and Jason make a lovely couple."

Alan and Edward both snorted.

"And most importantly, they have seen fit to invite us the their reception. And we'll go, and you two will be on your best behavior!"

"Now see her-" Edward stared.

"Monica- I really don't think-" Alan protested.

**8:13**

Sam was sick at heart. She drove down the lane, knowing she shouldn't be going to see Jason, but the sight of their empty apartment was killing her, and she needed to be with him.

**8:15**

"Jason!" Liz laughed. I hardly think this is necessary.

He swung her up into his arms. "You never know who could be watching." He deadpanned. "I read about this. This is how married couples walk into houses."

She grinned, relieved that he was being so good-natured about a horribly awkward situation. "If we must we must."

Sam drove up just in time to see a grinning Jason carry a giggling Elizabeth over the threshold. Her heart twisted, and tears burned in her eyes. She turned, and saw Lucky standing further down the driveway. Their eyes met and they knew, despite what they had been told, that the couple in the cottage was not, and never had been, for show.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is ridiculously short, and I know you've all either taken to muttering curses about me under your breath or have forgotten about me entirely, but a short, short update is better than nothing, right? Right? Anyone? He---lll—ooooo….

Anyway, I'll bribe you: I'm working on an update for The Madness… and Today… and Pieces of You… Dude, I suck. I'd hate me too.

Don't hate me, love me….

Lol. Review if you can stand it…

Chapter Five

**8:16**

The discovery of Faith Roscoe's body had thrown the entire police department into a frenzy. Not about finding the killer, but about betting how long it would be before Corenthos or Morgan was dragged though in cuffs.

Taggart was ecstatic. They had Morgan. He could feel it. He had killed Roscoe, and there were witnesses. Not to the actual crime, of course, but who could place a witness there. Elizabeth Webber. Who, when it came down to it, was a good girl. She told the truth. Or lied so badly she may as well have. The only problem was tracking her down. She wasn't answering her phone. He called the GH chief of staff, Alan Quartermaine, determined to track her down immediately.

Alan answered on the second ring. "Alan Quartermaine."

"Mr. Quartermaine, this is Lt. Taggart down at the PCPD. I was wondering if you could help me locate someone who works for you."

"Well, I can certainly try."

"I'm trying to track down Elizabeth Webber. Do you know where she might be?"

"Enjoying connubial bliss, I'm sure." Alan's voice was dry.

"Excuse me?" Taggart felt disturbingly behind the times.

"Congratulate me, Ms. Webber is my new daughter-in-law."

Taggart felt his brain throb. "I don't suppose it was a commitment ceremony with Emily?" Taggart's voice was a mix of cynicism and crushed hope.

"Excuse me?"

"Or, AJ- there's a fine young man."

"She married Jason." Alan said flatly. "The reception is Friday, I'm sure you'll be able to track her down there. Goodbye Lt. Taggart." Alan hung up.

Officers watched as a set of handcuffs flew through the station, hitting an unwary patrolman in the head.

Detective Diana Elberto took the pot, having guessed that the mob boys would weasel their way out again.

**8:16**

Jason set Elizabeth down inside the door. The moment of laughter faded as they surveyed their new… home.

Elizabeth summoned a smile at the décor. "It certainly is original."

Jason looked at the couch. Lime green with bright orange flowers and yellow overstuffed cushions. It went with the lime green walls and the yellow kitchen, visible across a dividing island. He swallowed hard. "Wow." They stood in silence.

"How about-"

"Maybe we should-"

Both rushed into speech, then stumbled to a halt. Elizabeth sighed. "This is so stupid. I can remember when there was no one on earth I felt more comfortable with, and now we can barely bandy two sentences back and forth."

Jason looked away, unable to hold her gaze.

"I'm sorry. Jason. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you when you warned me about Ric. About everything. You know that, right?"

"You don't have to be sorry." He forced himself to meet her gaze. "You didn't have any reason to trust me anymore. I promised never to lie to you."

"You told me your business would – that you would have to make compromises."

Rawly: "I never meant to compromise you."

She swallowed hard, tears she thought long forgotten fighting for freedom. "It's- it's really good to hear you say it." She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see exactly how much.

He reached out a hand, but let it drop. His chest felt tight and hot. He knew there was no point to wishes, but it was hard to remember when regret had dodged his every step fpr years. "I'll put our suitcases upstairs."

"Great." She said, still facing away. "I'll see what's in the kitchen." She held still as he walked out, then smacked her head lightly with her hand. "Idiot."

She didn't know if she was thinking of the fact that that there would be nothing in the kitchen of a brand new, empty house, or the fact the she had never fully gotten over him.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Alright, it has been so long since I updated this that you probably forgot the story existed, but here it is. And It's a long update, for me, so I hope you like it. I've been incredibly busy, and I feel bad about keeping everyone hanging all the time, please don't hate me, or worse, forget about me. )

Chapter Six 

**Friday the 13th**

Elizabeth smiled into the mirror, bearing her teeth. Too feral. She tried again, this time with her lips closed. Very tense.

Jason smiled, genuinely, to himself. He had been standing in the door of Elizabeth's bedroom for five minutes, watching her try out different smiles. Living with her the past few days had done nothing but remind him how easy it had always been to be around her.

As if sensing his presence, she turned. "Jason, what are you doing?"

"Watching you practice."

"I don wanna go…" she said the words using a child's whine.

He laughed. "So we wont."

"Ah, I think people might find it weird if we didn't attend our own wedding reception."

"Who cares. Let them think we're on the honeymoon." Though he said the words jokingly, Jason felt his mouth go dry.

Elizabeth flushed, her cheeks taking a crimson hue, and her eyes dropped, afraid he would see the lustful thoughts parading in her brain.

"I have to – uh- I'll meet you downstairs." Jason turned a quickly strode out.

Great. Now she was frightening the poor guy. He probably thought she was going to assault him while he slept.

Jason closed the door behind him. Thank god she hadn't been looking at him, because his body had thoroughly betrayed him. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass her. God, just the thought of a honeymoon with her had turned him into a randy teenager. Not that he remembered, but he'd researched it. He closed his eyes and brought himself under control with icy determination. She was doing him an enormous favor, and he vowed not to make the situation difficult for her.

The drive to the reception was quiet, both of them thinking of the challenge ahead.

Jason opened the passenger side door, helping Liz down. She smiled, and he recognized it as one of her earlier efforts, lips closed, demure and polite. Jason handed the keys to the guard Sonny had sent and escorted her inside.

They walked into the ballroom, to scattered applause. As far as Elizabeth could tell, all of Port Charles had turned out. She turned to her husband and gave him her most loving look, batting her lashes. His eyebrows drew together with concern, but before he could ask what was wrong, some idiot in the audience yelled "Speech! Speech!" And though it was hardly traditional for the wedded couple to open a party with one, all of the guest wanted to know what was going on, and the faux pas went un-remarked upon.

"Uh-" a waiter handed them both glasses of Champaign. "Thank you all for coming." Jason spoke, and a hush fell over the crowd. "Elizabeth and I are so glad you could all be here. We realize that this has come as a surprise to many of you-"

"Come as a surprise! I should say-" Sonny stifled Carly.

"-but we just couldn't wait any longer. Elizabeth was desperate to be- I mean- um, honey?" Jason ruthlessly tossed the ball to Liz, whose eyebrows had shot up at hearing the word "desperate."

"Actually," she smiled, "Jason couldn't wait. Since we haven't been able to share the details of how this come to be, let's get them all in the open!" She batted her lashes at him again. "It was so sweet. Jason bought 600 roses and put a ring in every dozen, so I could pick which one I wanted. And he got down on one knee and proposed, reading me "Love is like a summers day." It was so romantic!" Elizabeth gushed while Jason stared at her, appalled. "Isn't that right, sugar buggy?" She asked.

"Certainly… Huggy…" he struggled to think of something annoying enough, "…licious." She flinched. "But wait till they hear how you begged me to marry you the next day!" He turned and faced the audience, who looked uncertain whether to sigh sweetly or gag. "She simply couldn't wait to be Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan. I got home from work and she had written out names together inside little hearts and posted them all over the apartment. She's so artistic."

"Yeah, well he-"

"And now I'd like a dance with my bride." He cut her off, raising his glass.

"To the bride and groom!" Chorused the audience, clinking their glasses. Jason pulled Elizabeth onto the dance floor.

"Desperate!" She sputtered at him.

"600 Roses!" He shot back.

"Jason! Elizabeth!" Nikolas said hardily, Emily by his side. Both sets of couples exchanged kisses and handshakes where appropriate. "So, Emily and I have been talking about this all week! When did you both, I don't know, fall in love?"

"Nikolas!" Emily said, exasperated.

"Well I want to know." He responded, stubbornly.

"No, that's perfectly reasonable." Liz said. "I don't think I ever stopped loving Jason, if you want the truth. That's why it was so quick. We didn't want to waste any more time."

Jason nodded, surprised both by Elizabeth's fluent lies, and the wave of longing that washed over him.

"Un huh. And Lucky?"

Elizabeth stammered. "Well- that's- I mean- it was, easy." She clung to the line of reasoning. "Easy. An old habit. But when Jason and I spent time together, I realized that that was all it was. Not true love anymore. Real, but it's not enough for me." Oh hell. She thought, feeling a resonance of truth in the words. Maybe Nikolas and Emily had heard it to, because they allowed themselves to be edged away by other well-wishers.

Luke was next in line. He had shoved his way into the position, and barely managed to restrain himself until Nikolas and Emily had left. "What's this princess? Didn't I always tell you that you should have a prince? You left my boy for this?"

"Lucky and I- " This had all become so awkward. Elizabeth bit the bullet. "He deserves better than me." she shook her head sadly and tried to look unworthy. "What can I say?"

Luke observed her shrewdly. It seemed that not all was as it seemed. With a flash of clarity it all came together in his mind. "Oh well." He sighed grandly, then punched Jason in the arm. "You take care of her buddy. Or else."

Elizabeth watched Luke go, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That was way to easy." Before Jason could respond, Monica and Alan were in front of them.

"Jason." Monica kissed his cheek. "I must say this was unexpected." She turned to her new daughter-in-law. "Welcome to the family, and I'm sorry."

"Yes, welcome, Elizabeth." Alan added. "Are you pregnant?"

"What? I-" Taken aback, Liz stumbled.

"That's none of your business. But no, she's not." Jason's voice was frigid. Elizabeth doubted he would have responded to the man if not to protect her own reputation. Jason could be strangely old-fashioned. Probably all that time he spent with Sonny.

"Alan!" Monica sounded outraged. "What did I tell you about-" she dragged him away.

"Isn't this fun?" Jason muttered.

"It's about to be better." They watched Taggert make his way towards them.

"Well well well. How charming. A fairy tale romance. 600 roses Jason? I never realized what a romantic you were. Say, could this have and thing to do with Faith Roscoe?" Taggert asked, faux conversational.

"Faith? Why on earth would we care what Faith thought about our marriage?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Ms. Webber-"

"Mrs. Morgan."

"Mrs. Morgan. I've always liked you. You're a good girl. Don't be dragged down by trash like Jason Morgan. Especially not in Faith Roscoe's name."

Liz held onto Jason's arm, which had bunched beneath her hand. "What makes you think we didn't do it for love?"

Taggert was taken aback by the genuine sincerity of the question, and for a moment, he wondered. The memory of Jason Morgan asking him, law enforcement, for help three years ago, desperate with fear for Elizabeth, flashed in his mind. "Just naturally cynical, I guess." He answered, shaking it off. Even if they loved each other, it didn't mean the marriage was anything but a sham.

"I'm sure we don't care what you think." Jason's patience was at an end. "Go away."

"Don't think you've gotten away with anything." Taggert warned as he left.

"I'll get you my pretty." Liz cackled under her breath. Jason grinned.

Sam McCall stepped before them. Jason's smile vanished as if it had never been. "Sam." His voice was serious. Concerned. Elizabeth knew she had no right to the flash of jealousy his caring produced.

"Jason." Sam's voice wobbled. She was clearly upset. "When are you coming home?" She asked in a whisper.

He drew her towards him. "Sam, I can't do this now."

Elizabeth made a show of smiling and waving to Courtney and Jax, who looked taken aback at her enthusiasm. She walked over to them, giving Jason and Sam a moment.

"Jason, I miss you." Tears ran down her face.

"Sam- I- I can't…" He didn't know what to say.

She wiped her tears away, and some of her old spunk returned. "I'm a fool."

"No!" Jason's voice rose and he forced it down. "Why would you say that?"

"I knew. The instant you talked about this, that I was about to lose you, and I have."

"Sam, you haven't lost me. I just have to cover my tracks, and then I will come home."

She laughed bitterly, "You are home." And with that she left him standing alone. Sonny slid up, to cover the gap.

"Is she okay?"

Jason sighed. "It's hard to know. No. She thinks I'm not going to come back to her." Sonny remained silent. When he had arrived at the party, everyone had been talking, speculating on what had brought about this hasty event. Was she pregnant? Was it a cover for something else? Every possible reason but love had been bandied about. But after the couple had arrived, all but the most cynical were convinced it was a love match. Rushed, and new, to be sure, but love. And it wasn't the stories they told; Sonny smiled privately at the ridiculous nature of them, but the tangible eminence of need between them. The sparks that flew. It was obvious to all they belonged together. Sonny suddenly realized that Jason had correctly interpreted his silence to agreement with Sam, and had demanded: "I love Sam. Why do you think I would leave her?"

Sonny thought for a moment. "I believe you love her. But I think you love Elizabeth more. I think you've always loved her." They two men looked across the ballroom towards the subject of their conversation. She was mingling like a pro; laughing and telling jokes, asking after people. Every group she talked to seemed a bit brighter for it.

Jason felt a rush inside him. A sunburst high. It was as if inside him, there had existed a wall, thick and invisible, which had contained all the love he had pushed away. When it had ended. When she had left him, and he thought the feelings had faded. But he had locked them all up and lost the key. He realized suddenly that the casual, impersonal relationship they had come to have was not because they had nothing left to say to each other, but from his need to protect himself.

To ensure that the walls didn't break open and drown him in bitter regret, and unrequited love.

Of course, now they had, and his wife loved another man.

Jason downed his Champaign in a single, long, swig. He could think of a self-help book he would read, if it existed.

"Self Knowledge and Personal Growth: Tricks For Avoiding Them."

TBC 

Kind words? Pleased thoughts? Ugly rants? Submit them all in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

For the record, your thanks for this chapter (if you have any) should be directed towars Caraluna. She made it very clear that my addiction to her stories would cost me.

Since it has been so long since I updated, the jokes about people will reflect more recent plot lines. Again, I have to remind you that this is a fluff piece, so mostly you'll have to take things on faith.

Obviously I STILL don't own this (damn the failure of my world takeover).

And more obviously, Reviews are still me crack cocaine, so keep a little addict happy, huh?

**Chapter Seven**

They had been at the party for three agonizing hours when Lucky walked in. Or stumbled, in truth.

"Lucky," Elizabeth whispered, in sympathy and dismay.

Lucky grabbed a bottle of Champaign. "To the happy couple!" He slurred.

Nikolas approached, whispering something in Lucky's ear.

"Screw that! If thish isn't the time to impart some words of blesshing and… and… congratshulashions, then when is-ish?"

A space formed around the inebriated man, party guest looking on reluctantly, unable to tear themselves away. Jason came to stand near Elizabeth. "Lucky-" Jason tried to diffuse the situation. God knows he could understand the other mans terror at losing Elizabeth.

"Shud up!" Lucky's inebriation swung from maudlin to rage. "Whadid you do to deserve 'er? Notshing! You bleeded all over 'er white coat and made all of 'er frienshs mad at 'er. You blew 'er up." The wedding guest dropped all pretense of not eavesdropping. "You left 'er, twice, you go 'er kidnapped an putted in a crypt with dead people. You got 'er shot and… and you lied to 'er and made 'er felt unworsthy… and you, and you…" The bottle of tequila exerted its power and Lucky passed out, falling directly at the appalled brides feet.

"Oh my god." She gasped, both mortified and filled with sympathy for Lucky.

"Nikolas- could you?" Jason and Liz watched as Luke and Nik levied Lucky up and out of the reception hall. The couple than turned to see Port Charles elite staring at them with their jaws dropped.

"Well, I have to say... uh… I feel pretty good for someone whose been blown up!" Liz announced in a jovial tone of voice. There was a wave of laughter. The tense mood was broken and the party started up again. "Get me the hell out of here." She gritted through her megawatt smile.

Jason grinned and waved at some friends. "My pleasure."

**BREAK**

"Did you buy alcohol? Did I? Is there any in this house?" Elizabeth opened and peered into the cabinets above the sink. "Here vodka, vodka, vodka… Come to mommy."

"I didn't buy any- but-" Jason added hastily when she looked crushed, "I napped these when we left." He proffered two bottles of Champaign.

"This arrangement may work out after all." She pulled two _Looney Toons_ Plastic cups off the drying rack, while Jason popped the cork. As he poured the frothy liquid in, she examined the cups. "I distinctly remember registering for the _Invader Zim_ Stemware."

Jason swigged his drink. "Really? I thought we asked for _Bullwinkle_."

"Jason- was that- I have to say- your sense of humor has become far more- what's the opposite of obscure?" She downed her glass. "Hit me."

A bottle and a half of _Dom_ later, both realized that they were the funniest people ever to get married.

"No fucking way!" She shrieked.

"No- ish true. So Sam had to 'dansh' for our lives!" Jason lay on the floor, his cup by his head, laughing.

Liz hung of the couch, looking down at him. "That's the stupidesh thing ever!"

"I _know_!"

"But if a chick is named of an allershgy producked, what can you eshpect?" They cracked up. "So thash what you've been up to? And I thinked you dinint mish me at all!"

"Well thingsh got bedder affer I lost my memory."

"Well! How could they not!" The house rang with hilarity.

"An' you?" Jason asked.

She considered. "Lemmesee- I gotted married again. So I been thoughed three… four… whadever… ceremonies- wait!" She waved he arms- "You're my THIRD marriage!"

"Mr. Elizabesh Webber thee third. It hash a ring."

"An' I got knocked up by Jaxs, an' I-" Her smile faltered, "an' I gaved up art an' didn 'ave the baby. An' I got stucked witha mand I dina wan, an'…" she stared down at him, unsure how it had gotten not funny.

Jason looked up into her tear filled eyes, and somewhere in his drunken mind his control broke. He reached up and pulled her off the couch, on top of him.

She made a startled noise, stiffening for a moment before relaxing, fluid, upon him. "Hi."

"Hi." He kissed her.

Thank god, she thought- giving herself up to a moment she had been waiting for since- since she walked out the door of his penthouse all those years ago.

It was everything and more. The moment his lips touched hers she knew she could never go back to Lucky. The kissed deepened, and Jason rolled, putting her beneath him.

She could feel his desire-- euphemistically, she joked to herself-- pressed against her. She broke away. "Jason- we should-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Shut up!"

He stopped, surprised.

"I was going to say- you know, the bed might be… more comfortable… and also, I'm not- on anything- so…"

He kissed her. "Oh thank god."

**BREAK**

The sun was warm on her face when Elizabeth awoke. She smiled and stretched arching her back and sticking out her arms.

"Mmhp." Jason awoke to an elbow in his face.

Elizabeth quickly moved. "Wow." The evening's events, plural intended, came flooding back. She rolled to her side and looked at him, his lips quirked in a small smile, his blue eyes fixed on her face.

"Wow." He repeated.

She brushed a fallen lock of hair from his forehead. "Are you sorry."

"I can't say no strongly enough."

She grinned. "Good." She paused, "So, how rested do you feel?"

Jason quirked an eyebrow, "Are you coming on to me?"

She slid a testing hand up his thigh. "Does it seem like I'm coming on to you?"

"There does seem to be a certain amorous bent to your inquiry. And, if I may say, you're certainly… advancing… your cause."

She gave a small shrug, easing herself closer. "I like to be.., on top… of my priorities, so to speak." He gasped as she made her point explicitly clear.

"Consider me rested and at your disposal." He settled her right where she wanted to be, and they both moaned at the onslaught on sensation.

The phone rang. Elizabeth watched with irritation as Jason, being Jason, answered it. "Hello."

"Jason- Sonny, I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No- it's fine." Jason barely said it before Elizabeth enacted her revenge, sliding herself up, and down, upon him. He bit his cheek and glared at her, putting a hand on her thigh in an attempt to control her movement.

"Jason?"

"What?"

"Are you- sure …"

"What do you want?" Jason growled the words as Elizabeth continued to work herself, and him, towards a less… loquacious… mental state.

"Can you come in a take care of some business today?"

Jason let out a long, insuppressible groan.

"Never mind." Jason could hear Sonny laughing as he hung up. He flung the phone away.

"As for you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, radiating innocence.

"What?"

He flipped them over, coming into her in a strong movement. Desire replaced mirth and she gripped his shoulders with a gasp. "Oh that."

There was nothing to do but kiss her.

**TBC**

Well? Did you like? Prove it. Hit that review button. You know you want to…


	8. Chapter Eight

An update. This story was started (God I suck) May of last year. In Chapter 4, it says, May 13th, 2005- just change that to October 13th 2006 in your head. Which is, amusingly enough, also a Friday. 

Further more, obviously this story pre-exist any spoilers that are floating around. The newest chapter of the story does dovetail with some rumors that are out there, but only vaguely.

Hope you like it!

**Chapter Eight** _One Month Later_

He looked like an idiot. All day the guys had been looking at him oddly, nudging each other and nodding their heads in his direction. Even Sonny, who knew how happy he was, looked a little taken aback.

He just couldn't stop grinning. His face actually hurt, he'd been at it so long, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't stop. Damn that woman. When he got home, they were definitely going to talk about the situation. Or maybe they would kiss it out- he was flexible. He sighed to himself. And so was she. Very much so. Especially when she did thing-

"-in a hammock." Hammock? They didn't have a … He was jerked out of his thoughts but Johnny's voice. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Johnny refrained from rolling his eyes. "Our contact. He was found dead in a hammock."

"Oh. Any idea's who might have been behind it?" Business, Jason thought to himself. Business.

Johnny couldn't resist. "As I said four times, it looks as if Alcazar is the most likely killer."

Jason paused. "Twice. You said it twice." Johnny shrugged, unrepentant. "Okay- obviously he's looking to fill the void Faith has left- keep an eye on the situation, and when the time is right, we'll take him out."

"No problem boss." Johnny turned to leave, then swung around, "Oh, and boss?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

"Say hey to the missus for us." Johnny left, cackling to himself at the huge smiled that had, obviously against the other mans will, appeared on his face.

OOO

"Elizabeth!"

"What!" Elizabeth snapped. She didn't mean too, but that's what happened when you walked up behind her and suddenly shrieked her name.

Emily sighed. "I called your name seven times. Are you okay?"

Oh. "Yeah- I'm fine."

Her best friend remained unconvinced. "You were standing there with the goofiest look on your face. What on earth were you thinking?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I'm in love with your brother."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well alert the presses. The girl who's been floating around in a pink tinted haze with little hearts trailing in her wake is in love!"

Elizabeth punched her arm, laughing, "Oh come on- I have not been that bad."

The women moved into Kelly's grabbing a table by the jukebox, Emily talking as they did so.

"You're a freak. When I told you that Luke and Lorelie had broken up on the _Gilmore Girls_, you sighed heavily and said- and I'm _quoting_ here, Liz- 'sometime the obvious relationship has to die for true love to flourish. She'll be with the man she's destined to be with.'"

Liz scoffed defensively- "Lorelie belongs with Chris, how many times do I-"

"You thought I was talking about you!" Emily interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Because when I said- 'but Lorelie and Luke are so great together,' you said 'who'?"

Elizabeth gave up, shrugging. "Fine. Have it your way. I'm to in love to argue with you." Elizabeth fluttered her eyes exaggeratedly. "My prince has-" she paused, "My dark prince has come. And now we'll live happily ever after. Just me and him and the baby." She made an air heart with her fingers.

"Oh, you're sickenin-" Emily broke off, startling the café with her shrieking. "Baby! Are you pregnant!"

Liz hopped, unable to contain herself. "Uh huh."

"Oh my god, oh my god." Emily squealed, hugging her. "Does Jase know?"

She nodded, "I told him this morning."

"What did he say?"

"Before or after he started stuttering and leaning on the furniture?" Elizabeth's voice was dry, amused.

Em laughed, "Surprised?"

Chuckling- "oh yeah. 'This will change everything.' And 'how did this happen?'"

Emily looked at her questioningly- "It does seem a little soon."

Elizabeth shrugged "defective condom, I guess. Of course- his very next question was 'did you drink your milk today?' I can already tell he's going to be a little over protective." Elizabeth's grew dreamy. "And then he was worried that I might trip in the shower, so to protect me he got in with me and-"

"Over share! Over share!" Emily jokingly covered her ears. "That's my brother we're talking about."

Elizabeth's cheek grew hot. "Sorry."

"When are you due? Can I throw your baby shower?" Emily began pestering Liz, and the two friends were soon deep in their discussion of horrible baby names. Niether noticed the figure at the table across the room, transfixed. Her face a picture of agony, the woman sat, listening to how Jason's life so thoroughly did not include her any more.

When she could stand it no more, she quietly fled, running for the docks. There she sat in the cold October weather, thinking about the day Jason told her they were over.

OOO

_Just Under a Month Ago (the day after the wedding reception)_

Tears were rolling down her face, and Sam couldn't stop them. "Why Jason? Don't you love me?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. "I did." He forced his chin up, looking at her full on. "I do. I just-" His courage failed him. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Just WHAT!" She shrieked. "Finish it!"

"I love her more."

"Oh." The word was broken, and she fell into the chair behind her. The lake house was quiet, her sisters were out with the odious Ric. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. And he really was.

"Sorry." Her voice was bitter. "I don't give a shit. Fine- go be with that indecisive bitch."

"Sam."

"What!" She began to yell again. "She can't understand you like I do. She left you for Lucky once- she'll do it again- you just wait." He ducked at she threw a knick-knack at him.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry." He said again, letting himself out as she sobbed.

OOO

Sam laughed at herself now. Of course Liz wouldn't leave Jason for Lucky. She knew which side her bread was buttered on- and it wasn't with a drugged up, bankrupt cop. And now baby made three.

The bitch was smarter than Sam had given her credit for.

No matter. Even if Elizabeth had been stupid enough to fall for Jason, Sam knew who he really loved. Once his sainted Liz and the baby were out of the picture, he would remember who was really meant to share his life. And it wasn't some wishy washy holier then thou twit. Sam would show him.

**TBC**

Like it? Say so! Review! D


	9. Chapter 9

Okay- years later, an update. I haven't really beta'ed it, so if there are any horrible errors, to the extent that you cannot live knowing they're in the world, let me know, I'll fix them!

Hope you like it, sorry it's taken so long!

Chapter Nine 

Jason tapped his foot impatiently against the marble floor waiting for the elevator to come. Craning his neck over the top of the box in his arms, he watched the needle stop for the millionth time, landing on the 10th floor.

They had decided to move back into the Penthouse. Sam had fled. Jason knew it had hurt her to see them move in to what had once been their home with another woman, it had seemed like the only logical move. The cottage needed to be redecorated badly, and it was too far out of town to be practical, and too hard for a small amount of guards to watch. They were keeping it as a summer getaway, though- lot's of fond memories.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had completely redone the Penthouse- Relegating (after checking with him) the pool table upstairs in favor of a dining room table. Then she had done up the game room, as she called the new home of the pool table, in a mockup of Jakes. It was recognizable too, several people had commented on it. The needle stopped on the 9th floor.

Some building residents walked in and paused, taken aback to see one of Port Charles most hardened criminals muttering curses, glaring at the floor indicator, holding a gigantic box wrapped in pastel pink paper with little dark pink bears and a huge, satin, pink, ribbon bow.

Noticing them, Jason forced a smile. God, he'd nearly pulled out his gun and shot the ditzy girl at the shop when he'd seen how the present was wrapped. Hadn't he specifically asked for something low key? She had been saved only because he'd spotted another gift-wrapping job- this one with moving parts and glitter.

The needle began to move again, only to stop on the 8th floor.

"Fuck it." He took the stairs.

Which was a mistake. He acknowledged it as he hauled himself through the door to the 20th Floor. The little used entrance slammed into Max when it swung open, hitting him in the back. The bodyguard, grunted, swung around, gun out, safety off.

"Mr. Morgan!" Max lowered the gun. "Sir- where- the stairs?"

"It's a long story," Jason wheezed, setting the 50 pound gift down.

"Are you okay?"

Jason nodded, breathing deep. "Just need to be at the gym more." He jerked his head toward the Penthouse. "She in there?"

"Sure- I haven't seen her. Jim said she was taking a nap when I took over for him."

"Jim? The new guy? I thought I said I only wanted you or Johnny to do it." Jason stood up, tired lungs forgotten.

Max stuttered, "He said you had approved it."

Ice slithered down Jason's spine and he lunged for the Penthouse door, gun drawn.

"Elizabeth!" He called, his voice cracking when he saw the wreckage of the living room. She had clearly fought hard. A groan, masculine came from the kitchen. They found Johnny trying to get up off the floor, blood streaming from a head wound.

"What happened." Jason leveraged Johnny to a standing position, the tone of his voice lending steel to the man's spine.

"Someone hit me from behind."

"You were supposed to be watching the elevator. Your back to my door." The words were like nails.

"Yeah- but she…" Johnny swallowed, clearly afraid to finish. He met Jason's eyes squarely though. "She screamed."

Jason's face was pasty white. He let go of Johnny, unable to support the other man when he could barely hold himself upright. "God."

OOO

"God." Liz groaned, lifting a hand to her head. No, that wasn't right. She wondered if she was going crazy, because her hand wouldn't lift. She ginderly cracked open her eyes. Nothing. That was worrying. She let them open all the way, but the darkness was complete.

Old fears roiled over her. Between being trapped in a crypt, going blind, and being zipped up in a bag meant for a corpse, she was not overly font of the dark. She blinked frantically, hoping something would happen. Meanwhile, other senses were coming back. She realized her hand had not moved because it was bound to something.

The apartment. Someone had taken her from the penthouse. Big man with covered faces.

She realized with relief that she was not blind. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out the faintest of outlines, a covered window, and what she thought was a chair.

"Okay." Her voice sound hoarse. She cleared her throat softly. "Okay." Deep breaths. This would be okay. Jason was on it, he would find her.

OOO

For the first time in his life he felt paralyzed by fear. He could feel it roiling through him, drowning out his ability to make decision. He knew there were actions, plans, precedent, but he couldn't remember any of it.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

_Just breath._

He heard her in his head. That little song she used to hum around the house.

_Just keep breathing, it's the most important part._

He drew a breath, shutting out his emotions.

_Just keep breathing, it's the most important part._

He felt calm descend, his mind clicking through the options.

_It's all in the rhythm, it's all in the rhythm, it's all in the rhythm of the heart._

This was personal. A professional would have grabbed her off the street. Quicker, easier, less chance of being caught on security tapes. Someone wanted to hurt him, drive it home. Sam,

He knew it. She had become increasingly twitchy of late, stammering whenever they crossed paths, talking about how good it had been, blah, blah, blah.

That bitch had done something to Elizabeth.

OOO


End file.
